Archangels
"Archangels are the first beings to have ever come to life: I created them with my own hands along with my wife and they were ment to be beautiful. When my firstborn rebelled, I gave Michael the knowledge and the power to promote other Angels as Archangels, hoping he would be guided by a good judgment" -God explaining the Archangels. Archangels are the first kind of Angels that God and Goddess ever created and they are described as being increadibly powerful, since they are the oldest children of Heaven. Hystory Characteristics Archangels are the first kind of Angels ever created by God and Goddess and as such they are known to be superior to all other of their angelic siblings: Archangels are very powerful beings and they are known to idealise God's valors, such as compassion, love, but also courage and fighting abilities. Archangels are seen by their bretheren with great respect and fear, since they know how much powerful they are and they seem to belong to a complete different category respect to their younger siblings, as it is indicated by the fact that they are the only one among their siblings that reach a level of omnipotence with their basic powers. Archangels are described as being very powerful and they also wield weapons that are described by many as being very powerful. Powers and abilities Archangels are the most powerful kind of Angels and they are known as being extremely powerful. Archangels are among the most powerful Primordial Species and there are few beings that can resist their powers, since they are among the first beings to be ever created. Basic Powers * Low Tier Omnipotence: Weaknesses Harming Beings Items Destroy Beings * '''Primordial Half Breeds: '''even the weakest Half Breeds sired by Primordial Species are capable of killing the Archangels and only Lucifer is strong enough to hold his own against them, while his siblings are easily defeated ** '''Demiurge: '''any demiurge can easily destroy any Archangel. * '''Primordial Species: '''as Primordial Species, Archangels can only be harmed by same beings, but they can also best them. However beings like Eldritch Horrors, Titiana and Primal Beastes can best every Archangel and only Lucifer has a chance against them. * '''Primordial Beings: '''Archangels' parents, uncles and aunts can effortlessly kill anyone of them. * '''Primordial Half Breeds: '''Half Breeds spawned by Primordial Species can best the Archangels, however Lucifer is on pair with them, unless Half Breed is more powerful than usually. Items * '''Primordial Species Weaponary: '''weapons that reach the same power of those wilded by Primordial Species can kill any Archangel. * '''Dragon's Bones Blade: '''these blades are crafted to kill even the most powerful Half Breeds and as such they can easily kill every Archangel. Known Original Archangels Originally, God and Goddess created seven Archangels, whose duty was to protect the world from the worst threats. However three of them no longer serve into Heaven: Lucifer and Ariel are now into the Hell, while, Samael is reborn as the Aspect of Death. Lucifer 01.jpg| Lucifer (First Archangel/ The Devil) Samael.jpg| Michael (Second Archangel/ Ruler of Heaven) Samael-0.jpg| Samael (Third Archangel/ Aspect of Death) Ariel.jpg| Ariel (Fourth Archangel /Leader of the Fallen Angels) Raphael.jpg| Raphael (Fifth Archangel/ Healer of God) Raziel.jpg| Raziel (Sixth Archangel /Guardian of Knowledge) Uriel 1.jpg| Uriel (Seventh Archangel/ Archangel of War) Promoted Archangels After Lucifer's and Ariel's fallen, as well as Samael death, Michael and the others used a powerful ritual to promote an Angel into an Archangel, hoping to find three worthy siblings that could replace those that they lost: the three new Archangels are Camael, Gabriel and Barachiel Camael.jpg| Camael (First new Archangel/ Archangel of Strength) Gabriel.jpg| Gabriel (Second New Archangel/ Messager of God) Barachiel.png| Barachiel (Third New Archangel/ Archangel of Life) Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Angels Category:Archangels